Hayden Young
Hayden, a character in the Perfect Match book, is your 'perfect match' from Eros and one of your character's potential love interests. He/She is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance The player can choose the gender as well as the look of this character. The default outfit for female Hayden consists of a moss green jacket over a striped white shirt paired with faded blue jeans, while male Hayden sports a cobalt blue dress shirt, a dark brown belt over tan pants, and a reddish-brown wristwatch on his left wrist. Underneath the skin and clothes (at least in the abdomen) is a green and blue circuit board revealing Hayden's robotic physiology. Personality The personality is based on your responses in Chapter 1, which will determine which of the sixteen personality types is your match (refer to: All Match Types). However, regardless of the personality types, Hayden seems to be a rational and supportive match, shrugging off Your Character's initial awkwardness by engaging in constant communication. Hayden also has a fierce opinion on his/her preferences, as when he/she got into a heated argument with Steve over opinions on pineapple on pizza, which he/she hates. Prior to Chapter 10, Hayden was unaware he was an Android. As far as they knew, they had gone to Eros to be matched with someone just like Your Character. Relationships Your Character You first met Hayden in the end of Chapter 1. Hayden is your perfect match from Eros, and he/she is quite affectionate with Your Character, fancying your dates and enjoying spending time with you and your friends. He/She is very protective of you, saving you from the car wreckage as well as serving as a living shield when Eros security aimed a taser at you. Sloane Washington Sloane is Hayden's roommate and friend. She is revealed to be Hayden's Handler in Chapter 9. according to Sloane, Hayden and the other Matches, are predisposed to enjoy romance. But Hayden has apparently taken it one step further; since according to Sloane, he/she absolutely beamed when he /shetold her about the first kiss Your Character and him/her. She also has witnessed Hayden showing signs of self-awareness affection and free will. Dipper If picked to be an animal lover, Hayden will own Dipper and is shown in Chapter 4. Hayden cares about her very much. In Chapter 10, Sloane reveals that Hayden genuenly loves his/her dog so much and that seeing them together, Dipper has grown on her as well. Character Customization Gender and Faces Other Looks Hayden Formal Outfit.jpg|Formal outfit HaydenFemaleBlondeCaucasian.png|Female Face 6 Hayden Lingerie BlackHaydenShirtless.png|Male Face 5 Hayden Shirtless MaleCaucasianHaydenshirtless.png|Male Face 3 Hayden Shirtless FullviewofAsianMaleHaydeninsuit.jpg|Male Face 1 in Suit FullviewofcaucasianmaleHaydeninsuit.png|Male Face 3 in Suit Full View Hayden Formal Attire 2.jpg|Date at the Opera HaydenFace1EyesClose.png|Male Face 1 Eyes Closed FemaleHaydenEyesClosedFace2.jpg|Female Face 2 Eyes Closed MaleFace3Hadyeneyesclosed.jpg|Male Face 3 Eyes Closed HaydenFace5EyesClosed.png|Male Face 5 Eyes Closed HaydenFace6EyesClosed.png|Female Face 6 Eyes Closed Hayden Robot Reveal.jpg|Hayden Robot/Android Reveal All Match Types Perfect Match Personalities 01.jpg|''Romantic, Best Friend, Champion, Scholar'' Perfect Match Personalities 02.jpg|''Joker, Executive, Artist, Adventurer'' Perfect Match Personalities 03.jpg|''Dreamer, Leader, Mediator, Outsider'' Perfect Match Personalities 04.jpg|''Activist, Diplomat, Pioneer, Rebel'' Trivia * Hayden is the second love interest you can customize; the first being the Prince from ''The Royal Romance'' series. However, Hayden is the first love interest that the player can pick their gender and their personality. * Hayden is shown on the cover of Perfect Match. * Hayden dislikes pineapple on pizza. * Hayden gains some attributes depending on which skills you choose for your Perfect Match: ** If Your Character chooses language skills in your Perfect Match, the languages Hayden are fluent in include Mandarin and Spanish as of Chapter 3. They also sing in Italian in Chapter 6 and speak in German in Chapter 10 while talking to an Airport worker. ** If Your Character chooses animal lover in your Perfect Match, Hayden is shown to own a dog named Dipper in Chapter 4. ** If Your Character chooses music skills for their Perfect Match, Hayden is shown playing the guitar in Chapter 4 and suggests they may write a song for Your Character at a later time. * In Chapter 4 of the Book, Hayden and your Main Character get into a severe car accident. * At the end of Chapter 9 it is revealed that Hayden is an android. Category:Characters Category:'Perfect Match' Characters Category:Female Category:Male Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT